Ideals
by Shalidin
Summary: Changes, no matter how big or small they are, will always affect the people around you. Naruto changes his ideas, and affects not only the ones close to him, but a whole village. No pairing yet.


New Notes-Hello and hello again, if this is your first time reading this story, ignore this post, if you've read Ideals a long time ago, don't start suing me for plagiarism right now. I will say as of right now, I was originally AznInk, I never finished that book I was writing, but it did end up with a good 58 chapters before I quit. I might post it up sometimes on another website for ya'll to see. Here's the good and bad thing, I decided to make a new account, and I'm going to start reposting my chapters one by one, but it's going to be a slow progress, as I'm going to do some small changes and such in the story, but nothing dramatic. I have a major amount of shit to get done this summer, not only summer school, but art class, SAT class, and whatever other class my mother has decided to sign me up for without giving me a clue of what it is. That is all, enjoy.

PROLOGUE

Author's Note- Yeah, for you people that's read my Ramen Bar story, I'm putting it on hiatus. I ran outta ideas. For those who wondered about my absence, I just decided that the fandom of Naruto is falling apart after VIZ or 4kids or w/e decided to butcher it up and whatnot. So I will state this! I am a veteran Naruto fan of the original translated theory, not bagging on you later comers or anything, but you guys should seriously get into the translated version and the subbed, not dubbed version of the anime and manga.

Story Note-Yeah, for those who are way ahead with the Sai thing and all the demon hunting and Asuma hitting can and all, I never really liked how it kinda goes down. Now Kishimoto is a great story teller, but I think that being able to write fanfiction is much easier for when the Naruto generation was much younger. So this story starts around after Naruto brings back Tsunade and the period where Sasuke leaves and all is a much longer point in between and all.

NOW ON WITH DA SEXAY STORY! Not really, it's kinda emo. Lol!

A young blond sat upon a dusty and old bed hunched up, hugging his legs with his back propped up against the wall. It was cold and dark inside the room.

It was quiet, very quiet.

The boy sniffled a bit, and hugged his legs tighter. The silence was killing him. But it's not like he could do anything about it.

Well, he could always talk to himself, but isn't talking to oneself always the first sign to insanity? Or was it loneliness?

He shook his head, causing the bed to move a bit, creaking noisily from the old springs. He smiled, and bounced a little using his bottom. The bed creaked more, cutting through the silence like a blade slicing through cloth.

The bed started to squeak and shudder horribly as the boy bounced up and down, destroying the silence. But the dust from the bed started rising, and soon enough, the boy was covered in a fine layer of grayness.

He stopped immediately; he didn't want to take a shower. Water was expensive, and hot water was even more expensive, and he didn't really have the luxury of spending his very much needed yet meager money on such nice things, as a hot shower, or a cold shower for that fact.

He sighed. He hated living in this village sometimes. The people were so rude to him. No, not just rude, inhumanly torturous. Every little glare and insult he took everyday was taken personally. He knew it wasn't his fault, it was the foxes, but it's just hard to ask a boy at his age to take none of that personally and just ignore it all.

He started shivering. It was so cold in here, so very cold.

"I should at least invest in a blanket," he thought, than chuckled. Which store would actually let him in much less than allow him to purchase merchandise from them?!

He blinked. His eyes burned. He knew why. He hasn't slept from over five days. His eyes were bloodshot with small bags under them. He knew he should be worse off, but thanks to the Kyuubi, he was able to endure this torture.

"I should rest," He thought, "But I need to train myself."

He chuckled, train? This was just a bad excuse for his own self torture. He shivered horribly as he pulled up his bright orange sleeves to check his arms. Nope, no cut marks on him yet, he hasn't degraded himself to cutting himself.

Yet.

He wondered how long before he snaps, before the bonds that held this monster inside of him will break forth and ruin this village. Such a heavy burden to place upon him, with no help or guidance. Such a horrible experience to live through, for a person as young as he is to lose his innocence so quickly.

A child at his age should not have to learn what is good or bad in a trashcan, what is edible or not. Which routes are quickest to avoid an angry mob of civilians with the intent to hurt and kill. How to fight stray animals for food. How to defend oneself from an onslaught from not only civilians, but also highly trained ninjas. On what is the best way to preserve a rotten fruit that is half eaten and being able to thrive on it from more than one week. On how which houses dump out the best leftover food, which areas have places with warmth to bunker down when it snows, which person will beat him the least, which parts of the forest is better to hide in, which punch to take, on when to cry when being beat, on when to start begging so they'll think that you've had enough and leave you alone to self wallow in pity in your own blood and tears.

The boy's eyes flared red, not from his sleepiness, but from an ancient power. But it own flashed for a moment, and cooled down. He shook his head. These were getting more infrequent.

He didn't know why he was torturing his body like this, exerting himself to his physical limits. He could hardly take it anymore. But he felt good, feeling the strain and pain the many days of wake he has endured. It made him feel human, to feel hurt. It somehow felt as though he was real, and not just something to be sneered and jeered at.

How easy would it be for him to cut loose and just decimate this village in less than an hour, to show who was boss, to show who was truly the force to be feared, to take revenge, to feast upon the blood of his wrong doers and laugh cruelly as he ate the flesh of his attacker's loved ones.

But no, he had to take this all in stride and suck it up like a man. And it hurt so much. Nobody should be allowed to take so much abuse. _Nobody._ But this is what kept the boy going, the knowing knowledge that the villagers hated him. That idea alone kept his fire going, to know that each day as he set foot outside of his house and onto the streets of Konoha, people will be scared of him, that he will always be there as a constant reminder.

His stomach grumbled suddenly. It must be getting close to morning. As right on cue, a small ray of light shot through his moth eaten curtains straight onto his heart. He looked down at the little ray of light, than suddenly more and more light shone through until it was to blinding to face it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, than shuffled off his bed and stood up, with his eyes still shut.

"Why do I take this at all? Why don't I just end it right now, I can kill myself, not even the fox can regenerate a full decapitation of the head."

It would be easy, he could even go ask for a sword and commit the severing of his own head in front of the whole village. It would be a grand show, people would rejoice, laugh happily, and chatter over the incident. His last act would bring such joy to the world, the one act that would make people happy.

Why _does_ he take so much of this abuse?! Was he a masochist? Does he enjoy pain? Why doesn't he just run away and never come back, they won't come looking for him. Nobody would, nobody.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he rushed to the curtains and flung them apart with such ferocity. The full blast of the rising sun hit him, bathing him in warmth.

"Never!" he shouted out loud to nobody in particular, "I'll never give up! Giving up is for losers! I'm a man! I'll become the Hokage someday! You just watch! I have a reason to go forward! Nothing will ever stop me! NOTHING!"

He quieted down breathlessly. His chest rose up and down, and he was sweating profusely, but he was still cold. His eyes were wide with a small amount of fear at this act of boldness, imagine the reactions of the villagers if they actually heard him?

He smiled slightly as he felt a bit bolder, that outburst gave him what he needed to kick start the day. Yes, this was the way to live, as a man, to truly take this all in. This will only build up in his experience, and when the choosing of the Hokage came, it will all come back to him and repay him to the fullest extent. It warmed his heart and soul as he thought about that.

But what is to stop him from leaving now? He could train by himself, and become a legend. It's not necessary for him to live in the Leaf Village to attain the ranks of Hokage. Tsunade left the village for a long time, and than came back and was welcomed with open arms as the Godaime.

He turned around and glared at a small picture frame on his drawer. The picture frame was nothing special, it had a glaring crack down it from one end to the next, but the thing was the picture itself.

Team 7. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, and himself.

He smiled again. Yes, this was what was tying himself to this village. His true friends, his true family. His only family.

The boy smiled. Iruka-sensei, Hokage-sama, Kakshi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, the old man at the Ramen bar, the Ramen bar waitress, everyone else. He had friends that cared. He didn't have to deal with people that ignored him or were mean to him. As long as he had this group, who needs other people?

Uzumaki Naruto opened his door ready to face another day. Self-torture was not the way to live, he decided. He'll definitely get some sleep tomorrow night. Yes, from now on, anything that made him think so depressingly will be cast out of his life.

The blond genin ninja marched down the road to his meeting place with Team 7

"Yes," Uzumaki Naruto thought, "I don't have to deal with such harsh things. I can just ignore them, it's nothing as long as I have my friends."

With that, Naruto disappeared happily down to road to his destination.

End Notes- Yuppers, I know it's a piece of shit, but sue me, I've had this idea in my head for a bit, I'll continue it when I have time (which is like in 40000 YEARS!) Rawr. Yeah, but seriously, review this piece of shit with flames so I won't be forced to continue writing this, or you guys could write cool reviews…and I could continue writing this piece of shit…lol, your choice! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
